


戒指

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	戒指

戒指

一般情况下，米诺斯不会理会这种聚会上的人。他的爱好之一——躲在窗边喝啤酒就是被这么逼出来的。

米诺斯是一个为报道什么什么国际物理会议（米诺斯实在不记得这个名字）而来的记者，他为了陪他的朋友艾亚哥斯而出现在充斥着物理学和物理学家的晚会上，可算义薄云天了。

米诺斯和艾亚哥斯躲在窗口，尽量远离其他人对可思议和不可思议的现象的讨论。本来艾亚哥斯还想给米诺斯介绍几个朋友，但是米诺斯声称他宁死也不要让物理学家在他的交际生态系统中大肆繁殖强占空间（原谅他吧，他刚刚报道完一个什么什么国际生物会议）。

瘦弱的物理学家们不足以挡住他们，艾亚哥斯最终还是被一群物理学家拖走了。这时候另一个物理学家发现了落单的米诺斯……

因为生物学会议已经结束，所以这位科学家并没有亮出獠牙什么的，他礼貌地和米诺斯打招呼：“嗨，你好，你是艾亚哥斯的朋友？”

“是。请问……？”

“我是拉达曼迪斯·瓦恩拜，你可以叫我拉达。我是艾亚哥斯的另一个朋友。”

“我叫米诺斯·格里风。看来艾亚哥斯还是有点用处。”

“什么？”

“可以做搭讪的材料。”

“真惊人。哦，难怪。你是记者。”

“对。科普记者。”米诺斯指指胸前的记者证，上面有他的编辑部。说实在的，米诺斯在考虑生物多样性的重要。既然有了艾亚哥斯一个，再添一个也未尝不可。

“我的职责就是报道这样”米诺斯冲会场扬了一下下巴，“这样的会。”

拉达笑着偏过头，抬起左手摸了一下鼻尖。

他有点脸红，但是米诺斯觉得是他手上的戒指映的。

那是一个戴在左手无名指上的戒指，主体是一个粗糙俗气的金圈，上面还镶着一个红得像有机玻璃一样的石头。整体感觉就是廉价。

然而代表有人送他平安和幸福。

“很高兴见到您。”米诺斯说。

他们成了普通朋友，偶尔发发邮件什么的。

此后米诺斯又报道了不少科学会议，其中当然有能遇见拉达的物理学会议。不过他们都小心地避开学术话题（仅有几次没避开，后果都是灾难性的）。结果，他们的友谊很快2D化了，在虚拟世界中无关生活地神侃。

有一次米诺斯去追一个矿石方面的会，惊悉当地的特产就是红石头（他还是没记住那是什么）金戒指，还专门有人“加工“戒指，说这能让戒指带上特定的含义。满街的情侣都带一样的东西，颇壮观。米诺斯想本来一点也不好看，戴得人多了也就成了好看。他险些脑袋一热买下一个戒指玩，幸好最终也没买。

这就是光污染。被金光晃了一路的米诺斯想。

刚从矿石会回到家，米诺斯的手迹、机就响了。他的朋友哈德斯发短信说自己要结婚了，请米诺斯参加他的单身聚会。

聚会上，米诺斯又趴在窗口，居然看见拉达胆敢独自一人参加这样的聚会。

米诺斯没喷，只是想可怜，他没被正义的雷电劈死也要被愤怒的单身汉打死。然而他两个期待都落空了。拉达安全入场。

“嗨！米诺斯！”拉达隔着人群向他招手。奇怪，他的左手似乎顺眼多了。

米诺斯看着分开人群终于来到他面前的拉达：“摘了戒指参加单身聚会，瓦恩拜夫人知道了会哭的。”

拉达显然愣了一下：“戒指？哦，你说这个。”他看看自己左手无名指，“那只是个护身符。据说可以挡住灾难和麻烦。不过我们都知道那只是迷信。”

————————————The End————————————


End file.
